


A Rogue Bounty

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams, a bounty hunter, is hired by the Galactic Empire.  His mission is to assassinate the dangerous Rebel Alliance leader, Francis Bonnefoy, for the destruction of an Imperial city.  But when the two meet under unusual circumstances, he finds that there is much more to the Galactic Civil War than a government and some revolutionaries.</p><p>Inspired by a prompt from Mistflyer1102.  Can also be reblogged on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rogue Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistflyer1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistflyer1102/gifts).



“…We would be most grateful for your assistance in this matter.  Dangerous men like Bonnefoy are detrimental to the well-being of all Imperial citizens, and –”

“Do you know where he is now?”  Though Matthew spoke quietly, the Imperial officer gave a sullen frown before tapping a few buttons on his screen.

“We believe he is hiding on Tatooine.  Specifically, somewhere in Mos Eisley.  Wretched hive…” muttered the officer.

“Then I can take it from here,” said Matthew, rising from his seat.  “Would you like me to bring him in, or use lethal force?”

“Kill him.  You will forfeit your reward if you leave him alive.”

His eyebrows rise slightly at the forcefulness of the statement, but he nodded, and silently left the meeting room.  Usually, one fee was larger than the other in “dead or alive” situations, which allowed him a little leeway when running missions.

But perhaps Matthew should have expected this – the bounty on the rebel leader’s head could allow him to live comfortably for months.  It seemed as though the Empire wanted their money’s worth.

* * *

 

Matthew moved silently through the crowds of Mos Eisley.  This was his preferred method, and the way that he had made a name for himself.  He was an expert in reaching his target quietly, and dispatching him or her quickly before ever being noticed.  He was no Boba Fett, but then again, claiming to be better than Boba Fett was sacrilege.  The point is that he lived well enough from his bounties, and his reputation could get a few employers to approach him instead of having to look for missions himself.

He pulled his robe a little tighter over his armor, and continued to scan the crowd.  Matthew had done a little research on Bonnefoy.  For being such a flamboyant individual, he was having trouble finding the man.  If it came down to it, he might need to contact one of Bonnefoy’s many exes, flings, and one-night stands.  Apparently, the man had slept with half of the sentient species of the galaxy.  Matthew could somewhat understand that, though.  He didn’t often notice someone’s physical beauty, but he had to admit that the man was a looker, and –

“Now, Sir Bounty Hunter, before you try to kill me, I’d at least like a moment to speak with you.”  Matthew whipped his head to right, and, walking beside him with a charming smirk on his face was none other than Francis Bonnefoy.  Instinctively, he reached for his pistol, but Bonnefoy placed a hand on the small of his back.

“Not yet, please – a drink first.  I’ll pay.”  Leaning in a little closer, he whispered, “I think you’d want to know about what your employer is really up to.”

Matthew’s mind scrambled to make sense of the situation.  He ought to just kill Bonnefoy here and be done with it, but there were too many witnesses, and it was far too likely that he would get jumped in return.  And none of his targets had ever strolled up to him and asked him for a drink.  Come to think of it, how had Bonnefoy known what he was here for?

Bonnefoy pulled him into a cantina where a band was managing to play over the noise of conversations.  They sat at the far end of the bar, and the rebel leader held up his fingers for two drinks.  The bartender nodded (perhaps they knew each other) and reached for a bottle.  As Matthew stared at the bartender (it paid to be wary about one’s drink), Bonnefoy leaned in once more.

“This is a nice change – usually, the Empire sends brutes after me, but you’re the most handsome assassin I’ve ever had.”

“What?!” Matthew tore his eyes away from the bartender to gape at the man.

“Modest, too, it seems,” he said.  “But really, your eyes are beautiful.  Hasn’t anyone ever told you what a wonderful shade of violet they are?”

“We’re not here to talk about my looks, we’re here to talk about – how I’m supposed to be killing you!” he hissed.

The bartender came over and handed the drinks to Bonnefoy, who nodded and slid over some credits.  “But it would be much more enjoyable to talk about your eyes, wouldn’t it?  Also, not nearly as violent.”  He took a sip of the blue beverage.  “But I’m afraid I don’t know your name, although you already know mine.”

No point in giving a fake name; this wasn’t an undercover mission.  Besides, he wouldn’t have been able to come up with an alibi anyway.

“My name is Matthew Williams,” he said.

“Williams?  Really?”  He looked away and rested his chin on his hand, a rueful smile on his face.  “What a shame that we had to meet like this.  We had a chance to meet on friendlier terms.”

“What do you mean?” Matthew asked.

“We were considering hiring you to carry out our most recent mission,” replied Bonnefoy, “the one the Empire claims was the destruction of a city.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter can also be reblogged on Tumblr by going to this link: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/84822576672/i-know-youre-busy-so-take-your-time-with-this-one


End file.
